


[podfic] here's to the fall

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [29]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, it's exactly 06:00:00 I'm proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Days of Fugue Feast prompts, now in audio form</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] here's to the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here's to the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250781) by [traitorhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorhero/pseuds/traitorhero). 



I recorded this in 2 days bc I lack self control. Or am building self control. Or am a masochist. Take your pick lol

I really love these fics, they're all so varied and amazing! My favourites are probably the ones with Corvo and Daud being shits (yes, all of the ones with Corvo and Daud being shits) and the ones with whaler Cecilia. I legit teared up a bit on that part where Cecilia and Billie were talking in Cecilia's room. I was going to mention stuff like this in the reader's notes, but when I'd finished editing, the fic was at EXACTLY 06:00:00 and like. You don't mess with round numbers like that 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/here's%20to%20the%20fall.mp3) (length: 06:00:00 | size: 330MB)

 

Sometime in the future (when I've downloaded the program onto my new laptop) I will probably be uploading a m4a version of this.

 

Enjoy!


End file.
